


Just Being Themselves

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the Soul of Wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Snow and James-Being us</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Being Themselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



_They say it's just being themselves, doing what is right,_

_but how could the world not notice? Their love and sacrifice for All._


End file.
